Karacoğlan
100px|left|Karacoğlan ve Anadolu Ozanları 100px|right|Karacoğlan ve Anadolu Ozanları 150px|center|Karacoğlan ve Anadolu Ozanları ---- * Şiirleri ---- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER 100px|left| 100px|right| ANADOLU OZANLARI KARACOĞLAN TÜRKÇE ENGLISH ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER (56496 Hit) I like your eyes belle hazel (56496 Hits) Ala gözlerini sevdiğim dilber Hazel eyes Favorite belle Göster cemalini görmeye geldim I came to see visage Profile Şeftalini derde derman dediler They said trouble Peach cure Gerçek mi sevdiğim sormaya geldim I came to ask for real love Gündüz hayallerim gece düşlerim My dreams are my dreams night and day Uyandıkça ağlamaya başlarım I start to cry Wake up Sevdiğim üstünde uçan kuşların I like the birds flying over Tutup kanatların kırmaya geldim I came to break the hold of the wings Senin aşkların gülmez dediler I said smile for love Ağlayıp yaşını silmez dediler They said crying does not erase years of age Seni bir kez saran ölmez dediler They said that surrounds you once die Gerçek mi efendim sormaya geldim Real came to ask, sir Senin işin yiyip içmek dediler Your job is said to eat and drink Yaren ile konup göçmek dediler Dent till it's said, with Yared Göğsün cennet koynun uçmak dediler They said the chest to fly to heaven bosom Hak nasip ederse görmeye geldim I came to see if the rights withdrawn Mail oldum senin ince beline I admired your slim waist I Canım kurban olsun tatlı diline Dear sweet language of sacrifice to get Aşık olup senin hüsnün bağına Love is a bond, you own Kırmızı güllerin dermeye geldim I came to the red roses bunch Karac'oğlan der ki işin doğrusu Karac'oğlan says, matter of fact Gokte melek yerde huma yavrusu Huma puppy angel in the sky where Söyleyim ben sana sözün doğrusu Rather let me say I promise you Soyunup koynuna girmeye geldim I came to break into your bosom strippin Karacaoğlan Karacaoğlan ---- AŞAM DEDİM KARLI DAĞIN BAŞINDAN BİR AYRILIK BİR YOKSULLUK BİR ÖLÜM ALA GÖZLÜM BEN BU İLDEN GİDERSEM CAN VERMEYE DERMANIM MI VAR İNCECİKTEN BİR KAR YAĞAR DELİ GÖNÜL KADİR MEVLAM SENDEN BİR DİLEĞİM VAR GEL NAZLI YÂRDAN GELDİ BANA BİR NAME YEŞİL BAŞLI GÖVEL ÖRDEK VAR GİT ÖLÜM YÜRÜ BRE YALAN DÜNYA VİRAN OLDUM MOR SÜMBÜLLÜ BAĞ İKEN ACEPLENMEN BENİM AĞLADIĞIMA ABLAK KUĞU AKÇA KUĞU ACİZ KALDIM ŞU GÖNLÜMÜN ELİNDEN ACEM İLLERİNDEN MİSAFİR GELDİM AFŞAR BEĞLERİNDE GÖRDÜM BİR GÜZEL AĞZI ŞEKER DİLİ NEMİN BALIDIR AĞAM TÜLBENDİN AK MIDIR? AK BİLEKTE SARI AKİK AĞLAYI AĞLAYI DÜŞTÜM YOLLARA AKÇA CEYRAN ÇÖLDEN ÇIKIP KAÇINCA ALA GÖZLERİNE KURBAN OLDUĞUM AKÇA KIZLAR GÖÇ EYLEDİ YURDUNDAN AK DAĞIN ETEĞİ BİR YEŞİL KORU AKŞAM OLUR BEN YERİMDE YATAMAM ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -1- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -2- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -3- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -4- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -5- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -6- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -7- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -8- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -9- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -10- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -11- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -12- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -13- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -14- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -15- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -16- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -17- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -18- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -19- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -20- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -21- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -22- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -23- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -24- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -25- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -26- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -27- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -28- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -29- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -30- ALA GÖZLERİNİ SEVDİĞİM DİLBER -31- ALA GÖZLÜ BENLİ DİLBER -1- ALA GÖZLÜ BENLİ DİLBER -2- ALA GÖZLÜ BENLİ DİLBER -3- ALA GÖZLÜ BENLİ DİLBER -4- ALA GÖZLÜ NAZLI DİLBER -1- ALA GÖZLÜ NAZLI DİLBER -2- ALA GÖZLÜ NAZLI SUNA ALA GÖZLÜ TÜRKMEN KIZI ALA GÖZLÜM BEN BU İLDEN GİDERSEM ALA GÖZLÜM BENİM İLE GİDERSEN ALA GÖZLÜ YÂRİM YAKIP YANDIRMA ALA PINAR KURNA KURNA ALA GÖZLÜM YIKTIN BENİM EVİMİ ÂLEMDE GÜZELLER PADİŞAH OLSA ALADIR GÖZÜ DE KAŞI DA KARA ALEMİ YARATAN ALLAH ALTIMA SERDİ DE İPEKTEN HALI ALTIN KAFES İDİ BENİM DURAĞIM ALINCA VATANIM GELİNCE YURDUM AMAN TANRIM BANA YÂRİM GÜCENMİŞ AL ÖNLÜKLÜ MAVİ YAZMA ANNACIMDAN GELEN MAYA ANNACIMDAN GELEN GELİN ANNACIMDAN GELEN ŞU MAVİ DONLU ANNACIMDAN GELEN GÜZEL ANNACINA ALMIŞ KOCA BERİD'İ ANNACIMDAN GELEN KÜÇÜCÜK GELİN ANNAÇTA BİR GÜZEL GÖRDÜM ARKASINA GİYMİŞ BASMA ARAP ATIM KOŞAR KOŞAR ARZULARIM KALDI BİR ARAP ATTA ARAP AT ÜSTÜNDE KALDI POSTUMUZ ARZUMANIM KALDI ŞOL KARA TAŞTA ARK ALTINDAN SU DOLDURUR AŞAĞININ HAS EVLERİ ARZUM VARDIR KARLI DAĞI AŞMAYA AŞAĞIDAN GELEN CEREN CERENİ AŞAM DEDİM KARLI DAĞLAR BAŞINDAN AŞAĞIDAN KARADENİZ İNİLER ÂŞIK BİLİR ÂŞIKLARIN SUÇUNU ÂŞIKLAR NAM İSTER LEBİN BALINDAN ATIM KALK GİDELİM DAĞDAN YUKARI AŞK OLMAYINCA DA BADE İÇİLMEZ AYDAN ÖRNEK ALMIŞ KAŞIN EĞMİŞSİN AYDIN KAZASINDAN TURGUT İLİNDEN ATAŞIM YANMADAN TÜTÜNÜM TÜTER BÂD-I SABÂ SELAM SÖYLE O YÂRE AYNASIN ALMIŞ DA BAŞINI BAĞLAR AYRILIĞIN FİRKATİNE BAĞLANDI YOLLARIM KALDIM ÇARESİZ BAHARIN GELDİĞİN NEDEN BİLELİM? AZRAİL GELMİŞ DE YÂRİM ALMAYA BAHARIN OLDUĞU NEDEN BELLİDİR? BE ÇAĞLAYIP AKAN IRMAK BAKTIM KIZIN GÜL AYNINA BARÇIN YAYLASI'NDA ÜÇ GÜZEL GÖRDÜM BE FELEK SENİN ELİNDEN BAŞI AL VALALI SÜRMELİ GELİN BE GAZİLER BE YOLDAŞLARBEHEY ALA GÖZLÜ DİLBER -1- Kategori:Yenişehir Kaymakamlığı Kategori:Yenişehir, Mersin Kategori:Edebiyat Kategori:Edebiyatçı yenişehir wikiacıları Kategori:Şiirler Kategori:Şairler Kategori:Halk ağzı (Türkçe)